


Heart by Heart

by AnnieMikaelson



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Accion, F/M, Romance, Superheroes, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMikaelson/pseuds/AnnieMikaelson
Summary: Dos años después de la batalla de Nueva York la vida del icónico centinela de la libertad se centra únicamente en ser agente de S.H.I.E.L.D junto a su compañera Natasha Romanoff."Demasiado ocupado para algo más" es prácticamente su lema, es su escudo cada vez que Natasha intenta relacionarlo con alguna mujer, al menos hasta que en su vida, literal, llegó como una bomba, Wanda Maximoff.





	1. Primera temporada

=★=

**WHEATON, NUEVA JERSEY.**   
**Campamento Lehigh.**   
**Abril 2014.**

"Iniciar sistema". Una voz electrónica resonó en el lugar.

—Le diremos que sí —dijo la espía pelirroja, tecleando SI—. Jugamos algún juego. Es una película que todo mun...

—Sí, lo sé, ya la vi —La interrumpió Steve, al escuchar el tono burlón de Natasha.

"Rogers Steven, nació en 1918. Romanoff Natalia Alianovna, nació en 1984". Prosiguió la voz proveniente de la computadora.

—Es una grabación de alguna clase —propuso Romanoff.

"¡No soy una grabación, fräulein! (¹) Tal vez no sea el hombre que fui cuando el Capitán me capturó en 1945, pero aquí estoy."

—¿Tú lo conoces? —La voz de la espía denotaba confusión. Una de las computadoras mostró la imagen de un antiguo conocido del Capitán.

—Arnim Zola fue un científico alemán que trabajo para Red Skull, murió hace años —Le respondió a la pelirroja.

"Primera corrección: soy suizo. Segunda: mira a tu alrededor, nunca estuve más vivo. En el 72 recibí un diagnóstico terminal. La ciencia no podía salvar mi cuerpo, mi mente sin embargo, valía la pena salvar en sesenta km de bancos de datos, están de pie sobre mi cerebro." Exclamó Zola, o lo que se suponía era él, claramente disfrutando de la situación.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

"Me invitaron." Casi se lo podían imaginar encogiendo los hombros.

—La operación Paperclip, después de la segunda guerra mundial S.H.I.E.L.D recluto a científicos alemanes con valor estratégico —informó Natasha rápidamente al rubio

"Esperaban que apoyara su causa. También apoye la mía." Su tono cínico irritó aún más al Capitán.

—HYDRA murió junto con Red Skull —refuto Steve con seguridad.

"Corta una cabeza y dos más la reemplazaran."

—Pruébalo.

"Accediendo al archivo" Mostrando una serie de imágenes y vídeos donde se apreciaban guerras, luchas, experimentos, a el mismo luchando, de Red Skull, a el Soldado del invierno, a el mismo Zola, a Peggy y Howard.

"HYDRA se fundó bajo la creencia de que a la humanidad no se le podía confiar su propia libertad. Lo que no comprendimos es que si tratas de arrebatarle esa libertad, se resistirán. La guerra nos enseñó mucho, la humanidad tenía que entregar su libertad por voluntad propia. Después de la guerra S.H.I.E.L.D fue fundada, y me reclutaron. La nueva HYDRA creció, un hermoso parásito dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve podía imaginar que dé, estar en un cuerpo, el científico se reiría en su cara en cualquier momento.

"Durante 70 años HYDRA secretamente ha provocado crisis, incitado guerras, y cuando la historia no coopero, la historia fue alterada" Observaron con horror los archivos que hablaban de experimentación con humanos con el cetro de Loki.

—Es imposible, S.H.I.E.L.D lo habría evitado —Algo alterada Natasha interrumpió a la computadora.

"Los accidentes suceden." Ambos agentes observaron una noticia de periódico, donde se anunciaba la muerte de Howard Stak y de Fury. "HYDRA creó un mundo tan caótico, que la humanidad al fin está dispuesta a sacrificar su libertad para obtener su seguridad. En cuanto se complete un proceso de purificación se alzara un nuevo orden. Ganamos Capitán, tu muerte vale lo mismo que tu vida. Un total de cero". Steve no lo soporto más, estrelló su puño en la pantalla de la computadora, pero de nada sirvió, pues se activó otra. "Como les decía"

—¡¿Qué hay en la memoria?!

"El proyecto Insight requiere percepción, así que diseñe un algoritmo"

Eso llamo la atención de Natasha. —¿Qué clase de algoritmo? ¿Qué hace?

En lugar de responderle, la computadora se limitó a abrir una compuerta, que no sabían estaba ahí. Dentro, en una especie de celda se encontraban dos sujetos al parecer inconscientes. Steve se dio cuenta de que eran un chico y una chica de cabellos castaños, con ropas similares a las de un hospital, sucias, y rotas.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —susurro la espía, sorprendida. Ya eran muchas veces que lograron tomarla con la guardia baja en el día.

"La respuesta a tus preguntas es fascinante, desafortunadamente no podrán oírla estando muertos". La puerta del ascensor por donde habían entrado empezó a cerrarse, de forma rápida Steve lanzo su escudo, con la intención de detener el cierre total del ascensor. Fue inútil.

Se escuchó un pitido. Natasha aún no salía de su estupor, sin dejar de ver a los sujetos de la celda, saco de su bolsillo el objeto que emitía el sonido.

—Steve se acerca un proyectil. Es un misil de corto alcance, máximo treinta segundos •La expresión dibujada en el rostro de su compañera lo alarmó.

—¿De quién es?

—S.H.I.E.L.D

"Temo que te hice perder el tiempo, Capitán. Admítelo es mejor así. A los dos se nos terminó el tiempo. Envíale mis saludos a los gemelos en el más allá, es una lástima que no supieron valorar lo que HYDRA les ofreció."

Natasha corrió a retirar la USB y volteo hacia Steve. Con una rápida mirada y afirmar con la cabeza, ambos corrieron a la celda. Al entrar observaron un tipo de rampilla, el rubio, con uso de su súper fuerza arrancó la capotilla y ayudó a Natasha con los, al parecer gemelos, que seguían inconscientes.

Con su escudo, Steve trato de proteger a las tres personas junto a él.

Al hacer impacto el proyectil, el edificio colapso.

 

 

 

 

 

(¹) Señorita.


	2. Take it all

=★=

WHEATON, NUEVA JERSEY.

Pietro Maximoff abrió con dificultad los ojos, soltando un quejido al sentir una fuerte presión encima de él. Sin poder respirar bien pues el lugar estaba lleno de humo y fuego, intento ponerse de pie, pero no podía, su pierna derecha sangraba y la presión que sentía se debía a un gran trozo de acero encima de su extremidad.

»¿Dónde estoy? ¿Mi hermana?«. Pensó, preocupado y tratando de ver entre el humo.

Siseo de dolor al retirar su pierna de debajo del acero que lo aprisionaba.

»Maldita sea«, se veía grave.

A lo lejos escucho un suave quejido.

—¿Wanda?

Un hombre rubio la tenía entre sus brazos y una pelirroja los seguía con dificultad. Ni siquiera lo pensó, con una mueca de dolor corrió en dirección a ellos y en menos de un segundo ya le había arrebatado a su hermana a aquel hombre.

—¿Pero qué mierda acaba de pas... —Natasha no pudo terminar de hablar cuando al segundo siguiente ya se encontraba inconsciente. Steve salió de su estupor y la cargó en brazos, apresurado al notar que aviones de S.H.I.E.L.D sobrevolaban la zona.

•

Corrió hasta que sus pulmones pidieron clemencia, la pierna sangraba cada vez más, podía sentir como se deslizaba la sangre y se debilitaba cada segundo.

»¿Por qué no estoy curando?«

Se detuvo, seguro de haberse alejado lo suficiente de aquel lugar en ruinas y de aquellos dos desconocidos. 

Colocó a Wanda cerca de un árbol.

«¿Árbol? ¿Un bosque? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Seguiremos en Sokovia?«.

No quería pensar en eso, no ahora. Se sentía demasiado cansado. Colocó la cabeza de su gemela en su regazo y se tranquilizó al pasar sus manos por su castaño cabello, ahora enredado y sin el brillo habitual.

—Todo estará bien pequeña, lo prometo —Susurro Pietro, besando la frente de su compañera.

Los párpados le pesaban y su pierna le quemaba. Sin poder evitarlo se desmayó aun sosteniendo la mano de su hermana.

•

Se llevó una mano a su cabeza, le palpitaba. Con lentitud se incorporó.

—¡Al fin! ¡Steve la chica ha despertado! —Exclamó un hombre de tez oscura que estaba sentado cerca de ella y de Pietro, aún dormido a su lado.

Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar, estaba en una habitación recostada en la cama, había algunas fotografías y pinturas adornado las paredes amarillas. El lugar olía a canela.

—¡Hey! Hola pequeña. Tranquila no te haré daño —Aclaró el hombre al ver cierta cautela y miedo en los ojos de aquella menuda mujer, sonriéndole amistosamente le ofreció su mano—. Me llamo Sam, ¿y tú? —Pidió.

Wanda, al no percibir pensamientos hostiles de su parte se relajó, sólo un poco.

—Wanda —respondió en un susurro, casi inaudible, así no notaría su muy marcado acento y estrechó la mano de Sam.

Un hombre de cabello castaño claro, tirando a rubio y de ojos azules, piel clara alto con casi 1.90 y de complexión musculosa, se acercó con rapidez a ellos, seguido de cerca por una mujer alta y muy atractiva de cabello rojizo y ojos verdosos, ambos se veían cansados y sus ropas tenían rastro de sangre y tierra.

Se sorprendió al reconocerlos. »¿El Capitán América y la Viuda Negra? ¿En qué problema nos hemos metido ahora Pietro? ¿Los Vengadores nos salvaron? ¿Tony Stark está también aquí?«. Pensó.

La sola mención de ese hombre la ponía enferma. Su mente vago a aquel día, hace ya 14 años, donde ella y su hermano perdieron a su familia, aquel día donde quedaron días bajo los escombros, esperando que el misil los matara, que acabará con el sufrimiento.  
Sus emociones hablaron por ella.

Sin que Wanda pudiera evitarlo y sin que alguien pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, una clase de humo rojo derribo con fuerza a Steve, estrellándose contra un –muy bonito y costoso– cuadro.

—¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡Él no puede estar aquí! ¡No! ¡No quiero verlo! —Grito la castaña, completamente alterada, apunto de tener un ataque de pánico.

—¡No Natasha, detente! —Dijo el Capitán incorporándose, al ver a su amiga con la intención de neutralizar a la chica con una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

—¿Así es como agradeces que te hayamos salvado el trasero niña? —Pidió la espía, con enojo.

Steve se acercó a ella con lentitud y con las manos en el aire, en señal de paz. —Wanda ¿cierto?, tranquilízate. Como ya te dijo Sam, no vamos a lastimarte ni a él —Señaló con la cabeza a Pietro—. Ni a ti. Natasha y yo los encontraron inconscientes cuando veníamos hacia el apartamento de Sam —Al estar cerca de Wanda colocó una mano en su hombro. Por muy extraño que pareciera, eso tuvo un efecto calmante en la castaña. La mente del rubio la tranquilizaba, no había reproche o temor hacia ella. A pesar de lo que acaba de pasar.  
A decir verdad, no percibía temor u odio en alguno de ellos, ni siquiera en la pelirroja, Natasha, sólo un poco de molestia.

—De quien menos aceptaría ayuda en este mundo, sería de ustedes, Vengadores —Exclamó, reaccionando y alejándose bruscamente de la mano de Steve. Cada palabra estaba dicha con un gran e intenso odio.

•

—¿Y qué haremos con los gemelos, Steve? Después de lo que me contaron está más que claro que no podemos dejarlos sin protección. Ahora mismo deben de saber que ni ustedes ni ellos murieron en la explosión —Pidió Sam, cruzándose de brazos y viendo a sus acompañantes.

Después de la intervención de Sam al pedir que dejasen a Wanda y a su hermano descansar un poco más, se encontraban ahora en la sala, con algunos papeles dispersos por la mesa de centro.

—¿Cómo sabes que son gemelos? ¿Te lo dijo Wanda? —Preguntó la espía, secándose con una toalla su cabello. Le dedicó una sonrisa divertida al Capitán.

Steve a su lado, rodó lo ojos. Sabiendo que ahora la mujer no dejaría de molestarlo respecto a Wanda.  
Es hermosa, sí y con carácter. Pensó, embozando una pequeña sonrisa que borró rápidamente al ver que Romanoff lo veía con una ceja alzada.

Antes de que la espía volviera a insistir, Steve habló. —Claro que no Sam. Vamos a llevarlos con nosotros, buscar a Hill y dejarlos a su cuidado mientras nos encargamos de este desastre.

—Nos llevaría tiempo que no disponemos, Rogers —Nat colocó su mano en el hombro del Capitán, ya sin la expresión burlona—. Creo que cierta enfermera, amiga tuya, sería una opción más viable.

•

Wanda podía escuchar cada palabra desde la habitación, pero decidió no intervenir. Tenía mucho en que pensar. »Oh Pietro, hermano. Te necesitó ahora. Por favor despierta«. Wanda trató de comunicarse con su hermano mentalmente, cuando se dio cuenta de la venda que cubría la pierna derecha del chico. Jadeo asustada al darse cuenta de que no había sanado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA  
> ¡Hola de nuevo linduras! Sólo quería decir que muchas gracias a quienes me han dado una oportunidad :3 Por el momento nadie me ha arrojado tomates <3, pero tampoco me han regalado a Cevans envueltito eh :c Ah, por cierto, les recuerdo que este fanfic esta adelantado en Wattpad.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto.  
> –Annie  
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado, espero sus opiniones (: Este trabajo se encuentra en Wattpad bajo el user de -itsAnnie, va adelantada por tres capítulos.


End file.
